The Order of Things
by Shedauwz
Summary: The battles were past, yet the raging feelings inside their hearts were never settled. That is, until one certain Dragon-Slayer enters the guild with his Dragon side making a mess out of his head and driving him crazy over a certain silver-haired Take-Over mage.


It was a sunny, peaceful day in Magnolia. The city filled with the chatter of citizens' who were still discussing the events of the Grand Magic Games of four years ago. Never did anyone think that the mage guild, Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore eleven years ago, would once again rise up to the top. Not only that, the mage that was known as Fairy Tail's Salamander has risen to the top ranks of the guild. Some people even see him as the guild's ace, yet that was never confirmed as the man known as Gildarts still held that title.

But what influenced that train of thought wasn't the magical tournament or the fact that the Flaming Iron duo had made short work of Sabertooth's twin dragons. No, not even close. During the fifth day of the tournament, certain events lead to the appearance of the feared great dark wizard Zeref, who intended to destroy the known magical world and create a new one atop the rubble. The Dragon-Slayer, with the help of his nakama, managed to stop the wizard of death. Even though he wasn't alone, the Salamander was the one who ultimately sent the threat into oblivion, saving the world and earning the title 'Hero.'

Coincidentally, the same wizard guild which resided in the middle of the busy city was eerily quiet. By this time it was known that two or more fights would've destroyed a few buildings around it, yet there was nothing.

"I wonder what happened…" Some people chattered.

"It's still morning! I bet Natsu-san hasn't entered yet." Another laughed, "And speak of the Devil!" he exclaimed as he saw the pink-haired Dragon-Slayer making his way sluggishly through the streets of Magnolia towards the guild's premises, with his blue winged feline companion behind him. His black jacket unzipped to reveal his toned muscles with his signature scarf wrapped around his waist, "Natsu-san!" One of the citizens waved at him.

The young wizard, seemingly too lazy, didn't even notice the citizens calling his name while he slowly strode towards the guild. His back bent forward with his hands almost touching the ground as his walk made it look like something had just taken his energy from him. Breathing heavily, he tilted his head upwards to glance at the street before him, "Hot…" he muttered, his eyes had bags under them and his cheeks were adorned with a slight pinkish color.

"Natsu… are you alright?" The feline flying next to him spoke, a shard of worry resided in the blue exceed's voice.

The Dragon-Slayer grunted in response, continuing towards his destination. The cat frowned, remembering how he tried convincing Natsu to stay at home for the last day of this harsh week so the same that happened last year didn't repeat itself. And this was the last day, too…

After about another ten minutes of dragging his feet, the fire mage was finally in front of his guild's huge castle-like building. Exhausted from his trek through the city, he leaned to the front and placed his head against the huge double doors, balancing himself. Panting, he shakily lifted up both of his hands and placed them against the doors. '_Why is it so fucking hot?!_' He exclaimed in his mind as he pushed the doors open, falling to the ground in the process as he lost his balance due to nothing to lean on.

The cat didn't even notice his foster-father's predicament as his glance was situated on a certain white exceed, "Charle!" He shouted with a blush on his little blue face while he flew towards the table where she was standing on next to her blue-haired Dragon-Slayer, "Do you want some fish?" Happy asked shyly as he took out some raw fish out of the backpack like bag to his side.

The white exceed simply snorted with irritation as she turned her glance away from the object that was pestering her on a daily basis. Scratch that, hourly basis.

Back to our main hero; he slightly opens one of his tired eyes to check who was doing what. Strangely enough, the guild was scarce of people. Only his former teammates, Erza, Lucy and Gray were sitting at their usual table together with Cana and Laxus. To their right sat Wendy together with Charle, where Happy had gone to pester the latter.

Natsu noticed something; something that he could only notice in the deranged state he's currently in – Wendy was getting older. That was apparent, seeing as she was sixteen already, yet her body surely wasn't one fit for a sixteen-year-old… No! Bad thoughts! Shoo!

The next table was… It was blurred out by the sudden appearance of a silver-haired girl with big blue eyes staring worriedly at our favorite suffering Dragon-Slayer, "Natsu!" She exclaimed, "Are you alright?" The girl said with worry as she placed her palm on Natsu's forehead, "You're burning up!"

'_Lisanna…_' He faintly smiled.

Not minding the fact that his guild mates ignored the notion that their 'hero' just collapsed on the ground upon entering the guild in a sweaty, tired pile of misery, Natsu took Lisanna's hand and accepted the kind gesture of her helping him onto a table where she and Elfman previously sat. He let out a quiet growl as he sat on the bench next to the table and plumped his head on the wooden surface, annoyed by the fact that no one even seemed to notice that he entered. Even Erza, of all people! At least he still had her…

"What's wrong, Natsu?" She asked again, the glimpse of worry in her voice was too obvious.

"Hot…" Natsu muttered through gritted teeth as he eyed his childhood friend and foster mother of Happy sitting next to him through the corner of his right eye. What he saw surprised him. Was she always this… _beautiful_? Her big blue eyes staring at him worriedly, her cheeks glistened with a slight shade of pink, her bright silver hair went to her shoulders, almost sparkling from the sunlight that came through the open windows, framing her divine features. She just seemed so… _perfect_. He felt some strange feeling in his heart and something heavy in his stomach. What the hell is happening to him?

'_Hot? But it's only 70 degrees outside…_' Lisanna thought, wondering what might be wrong with him. He was a Fire Dragon-Slayer for God's sake, even if it was over 200 degrees outside he wouldn't be hot. Hell, she even saw him bathing in lava once (and eating it, might I add) without a care for the world, and now he was hot? There was definitely something wrong.

"Natsu?" Lisanna inquired again, but, without answering her Natsu grabbed her by her hand and quickly dragged her into the janitor's room, quickly closing the door behind him, "Wh-what's going on?" She asked, surprised by the Dragon-Slayer's sudden actions.

He took a shaky step forward, "Li-Lisanna…" He muttered and fell forward, barely avoiding the floor as the same silver-haired girl managed to embrace and save him from imminent collision with the hard floor.

"Would you tell me what's wrong with you already?" She exclaimed, "Na-"

"Shhh…" Lisanna was interrupted by Natsu who placed a finger on her soft lips. He quickly regained his balance and gently pushed her forward, making her face the wall with her back as he stood only a few inches away from her. The Take-Over mage's body tensed as she felt Natsu's hands on her hips, his head slowly leaning closer for what she thought was a kiss. She braced herself by closing her eyes, yet was surprised when all she heard was a thump. She glanced at the Dragon-Slayer whose forehead was rammed against the wall behind her, "Please," he whispered, "Just stay like this for a while."

She felt a trail of sweat run down her cheek as her hands fell limp to her sides. This was just too sudden! Sure they were what you could call more than friends when they were kids, she even proposed to him! In a way that the Dragon-Slayer wouldn't notice, though, but he didn't even seem to notice her ever since she returned from Edolas. Of course, there was the event at Tenrou Island, The Grand Magic Games, the fight with Zeref and the rebuilding of their guild to worry about and keep the fire-breathing mage preoccupied. Yet even after that he did nothing, and it's nothing to be surprised about as Natsu was dense, even a six-year-old could notice that. Why was he doing this now? What has gotten into him? THIS WAS JUST TOO SUDDEN.

'_Damn it, I can't take it anymore…_' Natsu groaned inwardly.

Lisanna froze when Natsu's face got closer to hers; she felt the pink-haired man sniff her hair and gently nibble on her ear while his hands caressed her hips, his left hand slowly going under her shirt to touch her bare, flat stomach.

"What are you-" she shut her lips to hide a moan that threatened to escape her mouth after Natsu brushed his lips against her neck, his hands going around her waist to gently massage her back, tracing circles around her body. His head slid downwards the lower side of her neck; he brushed his extremely sharp canine teeth carefully against her skin, leaving a mark that said she was his.

She felt the stinging sensation of his teeth and the hot and soft touch of his palms as he roamed around her body. She was trying as best she could to pry the lustful Dragon-Slayer away, yet the man's grip was too strong. The silver-haired girl let out a silent gasp as one of his fingers brushed against the lower side of her bra.

* * *

"So what the hell is up with flame-brain? He's been missing for a week already and now he shows up… weird." Gray said as he downed his third mug of beer.

Noticing that Erza tensed and that she finished her second barrel of beer today, Cana spoke: "It's a Dragon-Slayer thing, I guess."

Gray quirked an eyebrow, "What?"

"Same thing happened last year at the same time." The brown-haired woman explained and, noticing that Erza's tensing changed to complete shakiness, continued," Apparently, it starts when they're 21. There's one week every year when they're… " She paused, "Different."

The blonde Stellar Spirit Mage glanced at the Card Magic user quizzically, "Wait," she said, "Levy did say something about this being the best week this whole year. Can that have anything to do with it?"

Cana almost choked on her drink after hearing that and, coughing up the liquid and straightening her position, she burst in a fit of laughter, "Yeah, it's the same with Gajeel."

"Hey," Laxus whispered to Erza, "What are they talking about?" he asked, Erza only shook her head in response, her shakiness still present.

"Erza? You okay?" The Ice Make mage asked; a slight glint of worry in his voice after noticing how silent and… _scared_the queen of fairies was.

"STOP!" They heard a shout and saw Natsu flying through the janitor room's door, crashing through a few tables and landing painfully on his back. Looking back at the door they noticed Lisanna with a blush on her face while her shirt was rolled up to her bra's level. She glared at Natsu resentfully with tears in her eyes before rolling down her shirt and running out of the guild.

Upon realizing that she was leaving, Natsu quickly shot up on his feet and dashed to follow her, "Lisanna! Wait!" He shouted and could almost grab her arm when a punch from an enormous fist sent him flying into one of the guild building's walls.

"Natsu, you bastard!" Elfman shouted; his right arm changed into the arm his _**Beast Soul **_magic used, "A real man doesn't force himself on a woman!" He stated while glaring daggers at the fire mage who stood up from the rubble, unscathed by the sudden blow sent his way.

Natsu looked quizzically towards the large silver-haired man in front of him, "Huh?" He muttered quietly, the blurriness and weakness from before returning in full.

"What the hell's happening?" Lucy exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air to emphasize her frustration.

Cana sighed, "Did you notice how Gajeel always disappears at this time?" she said, Lucy nodded, "And Levy too?"

"What's your point?" Gray interrupted.

"Natsu hit 21 last year, right?" He nodded, "For him it happened last year, too."

"Just get to the point already." The second generation lightning Dragon-Slayer said impatiently.

"From how he tried to hit on me, " She said and chuckled after noticing that everyone's, except Erza's, jaws dropped, "I can only call this 'Mating Season.'"

Laxus smirked, "I have an idea."

"Oi! Laxus!" Cana tried to stop him when she noticed the S-Class mage stand up and walk towards Natsu who was still groggily staring at the Strauss sibling. He walked up to the Dragon-Slayer, leaned down and whispered something to him, then returned with a mischievous smile on his face. "What'd you tell him?" The Card Magic user asked slightly worried for her self-being.

"That Elfman might be into incest." The blonde stated laughing, proud at his own achievement.

"You idiot…" Cana sighed, "Didn't I tell you he tried to hit on me? How'd you think my dad react to that?"

"Beat the idiot up?" Gray smirked.

"Normally, he would." Cana stated as she stood up and started walking towards the guild's exit, "But he got the worst beating of his life after he tried," she said with a laugh, "Erza can tell you more about it, she was there, after all. Me, on the other hand, I'm leaving." She finished and left as soon as possible.

Everything fell dead silent, besides the sound of the electricity flickering around the fire Dragon-Slayer; his eyes covered by his hair, his fists clenched as his arms were shaking, his teeth grinding violently at one another as quiet growls escaped his throat.

"E-Erza…?" Lucy stuttered with a glance at her redheaded friend.

Erza nodded, "It all happened when we tried to pry Natsu off of her." She said, shaking her head to try and forget the memory, " It was such a nightmare, I thought I was going to die…" she muttered, then realization struck her as she shot her head to glare at the blonde S-Class mage, "Wait, you WHAT?!" She shrieked.

Laxus looked at the darkened expressions of the three sitting with him, '_Natsu beat up Gildarts and Erza?_' he thought, "…Seriously?" The mage uttered, shocked.

"_**Raienryū no Hōkō!**_"

* * *

Running through the streets as fast as her legs let her, Lisanna didn't even care about the huge explosion coming from the direction of the guild building. She was trying to contemplate Natsu's behavior and his sudden outburst of lust. What was going through the Dragon-Slayer's head? Surely he didn't think that he could just grope her out of the blue like that (not that he could in normal circumstances either.)

"Who does he think he is?!" She exclaimed with tears in her eyes as she entered her home in Fairy Hills. Closing the door behind her, the Take-Over mage sprawled out across her bead in a fit of anger and thought. This was the first time she was so… _intimate _with the opposite sex, and it got to her, especially so that it wasn't of her own free will.

She knew that she had feelings for our hero, which was made apparent when he first appeared in Fairy Tail's guild hall in Edolas and she had a hunch that he had the same feelings for her, if the night they spent together after returning to Earthland was any indication. They didn't do anything, of course, yet she could feel the spark in his eyes and that topic was put to rest after the three simple words the Dragon-Slayer said.

But even after they were said, they went back to their normal lives. Everything that was happening around them just distracted both of them too much. To protect the guild, Natsu had to train and fight against enemies that were ten times stronger than him, yet he still managed to win in the end.

Lisanna simply stared at her bedroom's ceiling, letting her mind sink into those weird yet warm thoughts of the Dragon-Slayer. Suddenly, she imagined an image of them being together, kissing, hugging and eventually marriage. Her face flushed red after the thought and she shook her head furiously, groaning in annoyance because of the sorry state she was in. Turning to her side, she grabbed her pillow and squeezed it in between her hands, slowly closing her eyes and drifting off into sandman's land.

* * *

Natsu groaned furiously as he opened his eyes; he was lying in the most uncomfortable position possible as his back was bent backwards by a rock below him. He slowly got up and tried to recognize the place around him; the whole vicinity was covered in rubble and fire. Shrugging, he ate the fire spinning around him and figured that someone must've destroyed Erza's strawberry cake, again. The only thought running through his head was how Lisanna left. He felt a slight feeling of guilt in his heart as he straightened himself and went straight towards Fairy Hills, where he was sure she'd be. He ran as fast as he could, not noticing that he had lost his jacket in the chaos.

_Under the remains of Fairy Tail…_

"Get off of me, will you?!"

"Oh come on," Laxus groaned in exasperation, glancing at Erza below him with a smirk, "This isn't so bad." He said. She was lying below him while he was holding the rubble with his back, making sure it didn't fall directly on her.

"Just blast the rocks away already!" The woman growled while glaring daggers at the man above her, seemingly annoyed by his persistence.

"No." He simply replied, slightly leaning down so their faces were inches from each other, irking the redhead even more, "A man can only take so much." He admitted, faking a hurt expression.

"You said you'd wait!" She exclaimed, "And besides, do you realize where we are?"

"Under ten feet of rubble. Why?" He answered plainly.

"And who's the cause of that, I wonder?" Erza deadpanned.

"Natsu, of course!" He stated, '_Holy shit, I never thought I'd see Natsu like that._' The image of Natsu flashed in his mind, sending a shiver down his spine.

"It wasn't his fault!" She felt anger build up in her. Even if it was Laxus, she couldn't forgive him for blaming the man who saved her life countless times for what he did when he couldn't control his emotions. The same thing happened last year; the guild was demolished, both Gildarts and Erza were beaten to a near-death state, yet neither one of them blamed the pink-haired Dragon-Slayer. 'Mating Season,' as Cana put it, was nothing to joke about. "He-" She was interrupted by the blonde man above her when he leaned closer and their lips crashed against each other.

"I don't care." He whispered as they finished their intense lip-lock, "This will be fun." Laxus grinned after he flicked one of her large breasts gently with his finger.

"I wonder." She grinned mischievously as she placed one of her knees against the man's crotch.

The S-Class mage sweatdropped, "Just give me a chance, will you?"

Erza sighed.

'_Men._'

* * *

Lisanna groaned in her sleep, slightly opening her eyes after being waken up after hearing someone walking around in the dorm. It wasn't a surprise as she wasn't the only one living in the girl's dorm at Fairy Hills. It was already dark as the moon shone brightly through the window next to her bed, illuminating her room in a darkish yellow light. She heard her door creak open and she slowly leaned into a sitting position, "Mira-nee?" she muttered while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Suddenly, realization dawned inside her, '_Mira-nee's at the regular guild meeting with Master! Then who…_' She was thrown out of her thoughts after noticing a topless Natsu standing in her room, panting heavily.

"Lisanna…" He whispered with a soft tone.

Upon seeing him, the silver-haired girl instantly shot up from her bed and backed away towards a wall, "Go away!" she shouted, throwing the pillow she held towards him.

Catching the soft object before it hit his head, Natsu glanced towards her direction and it felt as if his heart had dropped. The way she was looking at him, that cold, scared stare was eating at him. He didn't want her to view him in that kind of light. The need and lust quickly evaporating from his body, he felt it being taken over by the need to embrace her, to tell her how he felt about her, to tell her that she was safe.

He took one step forward. She took one back.

He took another step forward. "Don't come closer!" She shrieked, backed into a wall.

Natsu took another step forward and was already inches away from her. He stood there, staring at the woman at his shoulder length with caring eyes, his resolve slowly faltering as he noticed how scared Lisanna was. She raised her hand and slapped him, which didn't surprise the Dragon-Slayer, but only increased his drive to make this right. Another slap, and another, she was going at it full force. Eventually, Natsu grabbed her arm and pushed it against the wall, quickly grabbing her second arm that was going to smack him again and did the same. He tilted his head lower to be at eye level with her and stared deeply at her big blue orbs.

"Let go of me!" She cried out, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Lisanna, listen to me, please." He pleaded.

"Let go…" She sobbed.

"You'll just run away if I do." The pink-haired stated, "Look," he began, "I'm sorry for before… I… I don't know what came over me."

"No," she shook her head, "It's not that."

"Then what…?"

"It was too sudden." she admitted, "After everything that happened, I thought this… _thing _between us was over. For four years I had to endure, and I did, yet…" Lisanna felt tears run down her cheek, "It was too long, Natsu. I buried my feelings for you, and your sudden outburst was just…" Her voice shivered.

It was true. Ever since the fight with Zeref was over and the S-Class exams which made him an S-Class mage were done, Natsu had never tried to re-establish the relationship they had before Lisanna 'died.' Even if his feelings were made clear after she returned, the constant battles clouded his judgment once again. He feared that the years he spent training and getting ready for the last battle had all but diminished the bond between them. He was afraid; he was afraid that she didn't feel the same way about him anymore and that he would be rejected. Yet seeing her like this… He knew what he had to do.

"Hey…" he whispered, letting go of one of her hands to touch her cheek, "Remember the night we spent together after you returned home?"

She nodded, nuzzling into the palm on her cheek to feel the warmth emanating from Natsu's natural body heat.

"I meant what I said." Natsu stated, making her eyes shoot up towards him to notice he had a faint smile on his face, "And I still do." He said, making Lisanna's eyes widen, "I still love you, Lisanna."

She could feel her cheeks flush red, "T-Then… why…?" she stuttered.

"I was afraid." He said, his smile turning into a sad frown, "I was afraid that it was too long, that you didn't…"

"You idiot!" she yelled as she slapped him again.

"Wait…" his eyes widened as the girl's other hand wrestled out of his grip and, together with her other hand, wrapped around his neck. Closing the distance between them, Lisanna kissed Natsu with all the feelings she had been holding in for all these past years.

Natsu's eyes widened as their lips connected, as he felt her warmth. His hand going around her waist to pull her closer, he closed his eyes and returned the emotions that have been swirling inside his heart like a tornado for the past four years. He was overjoyed; finally he had her. Finally the uncertainty had been swept away in that one single moment. He held her tightly, not daring to let go of her for his life.

Lisanna felt as his hands wrapped around her waist and how he tugged her closer. How he enveloped her in his warm body heat and how he returned her feelings in kind. She let her fingers roam through his bright pink hair, caressing his locks as she touched his cheek with her other hand. She felt more tears run down her cheeks, yet these ones were neither from frustration, sadness or fear. These were what someone would call the tears of joy.

Finally, the need for air made them part and look at each other. Both of their faces were flushed a bright red as they stared at each other's eyes, not daring to say one word.

Natsu broke the silence as he placed his hand on her cheek and wiped the tears away with his thumb, "Hey." He whispered with a smile.

"Figures." She pouted, "I should've known you'd be that dense."

"What?" he sweatdropped.

Lisanna sighed, "That you'd make me wait even more for that kind of stupid reason." She said with a smile while leaning on him and placing her head on his chest.

"I know." He scowled, "And I'm sorry." He said while wrapping his hands around her, one of his hands on her head, caressing her beautiful silver hair, "Never again…"

"Yeah." She whispered kindly. Finally the uncertainty between them had been shattered. Finally she could show him how she truly felt about him. Speaking of which…"I still love you too."

Natsu smiled at the declaration as Lisanna tilted her head upwards and kissed Natsu again. Giving into his urges, he slid his tongue in her mouth, exploring every nook and cranny as the feeling sent shivers down his spine. What, you thought the lust of a dragon can be fought off so easily?

She felt his tongue in her mouth and his hands roaming through her body, yet she didn't have any complaints. It was the opposite- she enjoyed it. This time nothing was left hidden and not one single feeling should be unspoken.

He picked her up bridal-style and carried her to her bed, laying her on it and getting down on top of her, kissing her and slowly going down while his hands caressed her sides.

He loved her.

She loved him.

That's all they needed to know.

* * *

After he'd woken up, Gray was pissed; probably even more than when Natsu tricked him into going on a date with Juvia. Sounds impossible, doesn't it?

The reason for him being pissed? Oh nothing much… just an unconscious Lucy's butt in his face and Erza's moans combined with Laxus's grunts echoing through the rubble. And this was going to continue until someone decided to make their way towards the guild, which wasn't going to be until morning.

"Fuck my life."

* * *

**This little one-shot is for a certain someone's certain project :3 You should see the whole thing up sooner or later.  
****It's my first one-shot, so do your worst, haha!**


End file.
